


let's define us

by JustPrettyGay



Series: Kissing Friends [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: (communication is literally my number 1 kink what did you expect), (very small implication of Blue/Henry), F/M, Open Relationships, Relationship Negotiation, it's just two pages of them figuring out how their relationship is framed because i needed it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPrettyGay/pseuds/JustPrettyGay
Summary: “I think we can be clear on the fact that we're dating now.”Gansey is a hell of considered politeness, really good at starting important conversations, and Blue is very interested.





	let's define us

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna know more about my headcanons regarding all the raven kids kissing and being in love with each other in one way or the other, you can find those [here](http://nonbinaryczerny.tumblr.com/post/178648014334/trc-headcanon-kisses).
> 
> thanks to [ananasturtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ananasturtle) and folks on [discord](https://discord.gg/p5eZKEx) (feel free to join if you're a writer and want to connect with other writers!) for reading this through and giving me advice.  
> i was told to make blue less fancy of speech, and i tried, my friends, i tried

[cn: kissing, non-graphic mention to sex]

 

Blue almost wanted to laugh. She was over at Monmouth Manufacturing, seated comfortably on Gansey's bed. Gansey had been working on his miniature Henrietta till just then, and she had been watching him. Music had gently been weaving into their familiar silence.

Then Gansey had stopped what he was doing to look up at her. And without further context prompted this:

“I think we can be clear on the fact that we're dating now.”

Blue considered only a moment, decided not to laugh and instead seized the opportunity.

“Oh, that’s what we’re doing? I thought we’d just secretly hang out and pretend-kiss and hold hands to piss off our friends”, she replied in such a mocking tone that she had to think about how she probably should feel sorry for it. She didn't feel sorry for it.

Gansey drew in a breath, then went to look somewhere between annoyed and in love.

“You know what I mean, Jane”, he said and smiled at her pleasantly. There was a hue of annoyance underlying his tone, and a shade of in love.

“Anyhow this is a bit weird”, Gansey continued, forgetting about the exchange they just had, and locked eyes with her. “But I think we should talk about how our relationship is framed.”

Blue opened her mouth in surprise, then smiled. “You didn't seem the the type of guy who's considering such stuff to me ”, she said almost mockingly, “though now that I think about it, I should have known.”

She really should have. She pictured Gansey, all courtesy and negotiation, raised a politician, pleasant smile and polite words and all. Of course he'd start planned discussions about relationship outlines.

Not that that was a bad thing.

“So”, she added, repositioning, leaning forward to look Gansey in the eye. Her features betrayed how interested she was in this. “You got anything specific you wanna talk about?”

Gansey seemed to consider this for a moment, then answered: “Not exactly. Let's just figure this out as we go along. I can start, if you want me to.”  
Blue nodded, and Gansey continued.  
“I think that communication is really important, so however we define our relationship, I want us to always catch up with each other. Talk stuff out. And if we're not comfortable with how it is anymore, I want us to feel safe enough to bring it up. So we can make changes accordingly.” He paused. Blue wondered whether he was afraid to say anything really specific in fear of scaring her off.

“As to concrete ideas, I have none. Or rather, I'm fine with a lot. I want to be honest with you, and I really hope you're not a person to get jealous over the smallest things. Regardless of how this will work out, I will have crushes on other people. Doesn't mean I'll act on them”, he turned his head slightly, “doesn't mean you won't be my priority. But I can't promise you'll be the only person I ever fall in love with.

“Now I've only ever had closed relationships before, but, as you already might imagine, I'm quite interested in open ones as well.” He had at some point broken the eye contact, but now he looked at her again. A pause, a breath. “What is important to /you/?”

Blue leaned back against the head of the bed. So Gansey was /interested/ in open relationships, huh?

“Well, first off, I've never been in a relationship. I mean, I've somewhat dated Adam? But I wouldn't say that counts for anything. I'm sure in on the talking part, though, it's hella important. So what do I have to say?” Blue made a point to stare at him accusingly, but she didn't mean it. She thought about the jealousy part, and whether she would be hurt by his crushes. Then she thought about how Gansey had basically been dating Glendower since she met him, and she never could have minded less. Hell, it even was part of why she liked him so much.

“First off, I ain't gonna be jealous. I mean, not at you crushing on people at least. I think”, she shot him a smile. An open relationship sure sounded fun. Like a lot of problems, too, certainly, but also like a lot of love and happiness.

“I think I might be liking others, too?”, she considered and thought about what Orla had said, about her being in love with the Raven boys. She had agreed to it back then without further hesitation, but now she reflected upon the words in a different light. She had to think about Henry.

“Anyhow, you 'd prefer an open something, am I right? I'd sure be in for that.”

Gansey smiled at her in response, and that smile was happiness coated in pleasantry. While maybe searching for words, or maybe just keeping quiet intentionally, he got up from where he was seated and made for the bed.

“I think I don't mind you making out with others at all”, she filled the silence while Gansey sat down next to her, legs crossed. “You don't need to ask before or anything. Although I would like to know about your sexual adventures”, Blue added with a smirk.

Gansey didn't roll his eyes, he was too dignified for that, but he managed to give off the same vibe anyway.

“Sure”, he then continued, nonchalantly ignoring her comment, “you don't necessarily need to ask me beforehand either, but I would feel better if you do. Tell me afterwards in any case. Is that okay?”

Blue just nodded, then started fumbling at a strand of hair that had loosen from the disaster of a haircut she wore. “How you feel about sex, is it a difference, like compared to just kissing and fooling around? It ain't for me.”

“Nor for me, I reckon”, Gansey answered. “Next question, -”

“We're doing pretty good at this”, Blue chimed in, not really to break Gansey off, although that technically was what she was doing; but rather to make room for some appreciation. She thought they deserved to be proud of themselves at this point.

“We sure are”, Gansey agreed and laughed. Blue leaned forward and their lips locked for a kiss. Or kissing, really. A bit more passionate than maybe planned.

When they parted Blue beamed at him smugly. “When we have figured this out, we can help ourselves to a lot more of this.”

The delicate mixture of annoyed and /very/ in love that had made an appearance at the start of their conversation radiated off of Gansey once more. Blue was pleased with herself.

“So, next question?”

“Yeah, as I was going to say”, Gansey looked at her pointedly, “what about romantic affairs? Do we date people?”

“Don't say that like it's a decision I gotta make alone. I'd be okay with it, if that's what you're asking”, Blue asserted. Gansey gestured agreeingly, so she went on. “If you get closer with someone and you wanna start dating them, we talk that through first. You probably want me to do the same? Also, I think it's better to not talk about how serious that dating is, like, allowed to get? We better just decide that when stuff is happening. You agree?”

“Sounds more than fine to me”, Gansey consented. “I believe this won't be the last conversation we are going to have, so we'll manage. Is there anything else you want to talk about right now?”

That boy really was a hell of considered politeness. In this case it wasn't an annoying feature, however, but rather really helpful in building a healthy, consensual relationship. Or so Blue supposed.

“Nope, don't think so. I'll come back to you if something's on my mind, though, don't worry.” She nudged his arm teasingly.

“So, you wanna go back to your miniature Henrietta heartfriend, or is kissing me instead an option worth consideration?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you got any ideas as to what i could do better, please tell me! i hope you enjoyed~


End file.
